


Sunset and Sweet Words

by sunshinesamizayn



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, chubby Sami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesamizayn/pseuds/sunshinesamizayn
Summary: A bit of poor phrasing leads to Sami getting his feelings a little hurt. Finn makes it his mission to reassure him.





	Sunset and Sweet Words

Montreal sunset poured in through the windows and for a few moments Finn revelled in the way it made Sami's skin glow. Being together had a way of making time slow down, so Finn couldn’t even guess how long they’d been kissing. For a moment he gazed at Sami, who was panting from their most recent lip lock. Then, his eyes travelled down to the expanse of soft skin that lay below his ginger beard and he found himself with the insatiable urge to kiss it.

Unable to hold out any longer, Finn set into Sami's neck and Sami gasped, tilting his head to the side to give his boyfriend more room to play. His eyes fluttered closed, lips parting as he sighed.

“That shirt isn't very flattering on you,” Finn whispered to Sami's ear.

Sami flinched, tensing up.

“What?”

Finn pulled back from Sami's neck and stared at him, taking in his wounded expression. Sami's hands slipped from the grip of Finn's wrists and found themselves around his torso, as if to act as a shield.

“Woah, woah, hey-” Finn frowned. “You alright?”

Sami said nothing, looking back at Finn then down at the aforementioned shirt, then back again. His expression was weird and ghostly and very distinctly hurt.

“Sami, baby, I just meant it in a ‘you'd look better with your shirt off’ way. I honestly didn't-”

“Oh!” Sami said, looking instantly embarrassed.

“Your shirt looks fine - great in fact!”

Sami smiled weakly.

“Oh god. I've hurt your feelings, haven't I.”

“No, no if that's not what you meant. It's okay,” Sami reassured him, eyeing Finn’s distraught expression. “I'm fine.”

He smiled widely. Finn looked carefully at Sami's eyes, which were lacking their trademark happy Sami crinkle. He sighed.

“Come here,” he said, taking a step back and holding his arms out in welcome.

Sami snuggled into his embrace, burying his head in the crook of Finn’s neck and digging his fingers into the fabric of Finn’s shirt. Finn's own hands played with Sami's soft curls, gently pressing his head into his shoulder.

“There's my good boy,” Finn soothed him, stroking his hair.

“Sorry I'm so sensitive,” Sami mumbled.

“Hey, hey,” Finn pulled him back to look at him. “You're not sensitive. Hell, even if you were it wouldn't matter. What matters is that right now, your feelings are hurt and it's my job to make them better.”

With that, he pressed a kiss to Sami's forehead and the ginger’s face broke out in a smile.

“I love you,” Sami said gently.

“I love you too,” Finn smiled. “Just gotta make sure you love yourself as well,” he said, a little quieter.

“Oh, Finn,” Sami exclaimed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, lifting him up for a moment much to Finn's delight.

When he set him back down on the floor Sami pressed a kiss to Finn's forehead, then tilted his own face downwards slightly and Finn kissed Sami's forehead in return.

“You have the prettiest laugh,” Sami sighed.

“And you have the prettiest everything.”

Sami scrunched his face up at that.

“One up me again, I dare you.”

“Oh!” Finn laughed. “Those are fighting words!”

“Don't laugh at my fighting words!” Sami exclaimed.

“It's hard to take you seriously when everything about you's so cute!” Finn said, pinching Sami's cheek. “You're grinning, look at you!”

Sami quickly reverted his expression to look grumpy.

“Aaand now you're pouting.”

“I'm not pouting.”

“Hmm… might wanna tell that to that bottom lip of yours, pouty baby,” Finn giggled.

Sami rested his hands at Finn's narrow middle.

“How can I take an insult seriously from a man this tiny? Look at your lil waist.”

“Lil waist holds not-so-lil abs.”

“Too many abs,” Sami grumbled.

“But still,” Finn said, tilting his head to the side. “You kiss them.”

Sami rolled his eyes and grinned.

“Touché.”

“Y'know…” Finn began, his boyfriend looking suspicious at his flirty tone of voice. “I have pretty big biceps too, and there's a sofa over there with your name on it…”

“Well gee, Finn,” Sami smiled. “I just can't think of the one you're referring to.”

“Would you like me to show you?”

Sami's dark eyes lit up and he nodded, giggling as Finn scooped him up and held him, bridal style.

“You're gonna have to keep your legs in, okay. You're very tall and there are doorways.”

With that, Finn carried him into the living room and gently placed him on the sofa. Wasting little time, he straddled Sami and tucked a cushion between his ginger head and the arm of the chair.

“Now where were we?” Finn asked, cutting off Sami's response with a kiss.

Their lips locked perfectly. It was familiar territory - mapped terrain. Finn slipped a bit of tongue in and Sami’s hand snook under Finn's shirt, running his fingers over those aforementioned abs.

Finn pulled away for a second and Sami leaned in greedily - drunk on kisses.

“Gorgeous as you look in that shirt, I think you'd look even better without it.”

Delight tweaked the corners of Sami's mouth.

“You can take it off if you like,” Sami said, giving him an inviting, happy wiggle.

“You're like a puppy when you do that,” Finn said fondly, pulling Sami shirt up and over his head.

Sami tilted his head into Finn's touch as he ruffled his curls.

“Well I do like being petted,” he confessed.

“And being called a good boy,” Finn said as he placed a kiss to the man’s neck.

“ _Your_ good boy,” Sami corrected him, eyelashes fluttering in ecstasy as Finn began to suck on the soft skin of his neck.

“My good boy,” Finn said, tracing his fingers up Sami's soft middle and revelling in his moans.


End file.
